My Heart Will Go On
by AutumnWillow18
Summary: After Finnick dies, Annie is struggling to pick up the pieces of her life. She is reflecting on her time with Finnick, and happens to come across something which helps plow through her troubles.


**please review if you read! I would love to get some feedback so I can improve next time I write something!**

**Annie**

I am sprawled on his bed, a mess. My wild locks are matted, and like always, smell like salt. But this time the smell is not from the ocean, it is from my tears. He would be so disappointed with me, I can imagine him telling me to live on for myself, and if not for me- for him and the baby. When he died, a part of me died too. He was my other half, the glue that held me together. Finnick and I were one.

Just his name brings a fresh wave of tears. When I think of Finnick, I think of the ocean, his sun kissed skin, his strong arms that held me, his glistening eyes, half-smile, his dry humor, and his melodic voice assuring me everything would be okay. He had a silver tongue, be he could not sing for the life of him. But he still loved music. I find the strength to crawl from his bed to the nightstand, where he had kept his journal and music album. I have already read his journal so many times; the neat handwriting is now blotted out by my tears. I am so pathetic. Again, I can hear Finnick telling me to stop being so hard on myself.

Finnick being the hopeless romantic he was, loved those heart wrenching songs that are at the end of those tragic-love-story movies. I take the album and flip through the many pages, filled with shiny silver disks, called CD's. The afternoon light reflected off the disks, creating rainbow beams of light that danced across the walls. The sight was magical. Finnick always said rainbows were a sign that things would get better. I hope he was right, because my life can't really get any worse.

Reluctant to turn the page, in fear the sign of hope would disappear, I pulled a random disk from its plastic sleeve. I glanced at the player, I didn't know how to use it, for it was a gift form one of Finnick's lovers. The only one he kept. In fact, I begged him to keep it, for I have always loved music. It was the only thing besides Finnick's voice that could break me out of my doldrums.

Focus Annie, focus, I thought to myself. If Finnick could get this thing to work, so can you. I tried pounding on the top, and for some reason, it opened. I had no clue all you had to do was bang on the top! I placed the CD in and shut the lid. It made some whirring sounds, and I was afraid it would explode. A couple seconds later I heard the faint sound of pipes playing in the background, and I knew I had done it right. Finnick would be proud of me. If there was one thing I couldn't do, it was handle machinery.

I dragged my feet over to the bed and plopped myself down with some difficulty- being pregnant makes things quite hard. A woman's gentle voice pulled me out from my thoughts,

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you, go on _

My eyes start to well up with tears

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

I curl up into fetal position, almost waiting for his strong arms to wrap around my waist but they don't- Finnick is truly gone

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone _

This is the story of me and Finnick, Annie Cresta, and Finnick Odair, Annie and Finnick Odair

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on _

Now the tears are streaming down my face, running into my mouth each time I muster a sob

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

My hand had drifted to my heart, desperately trying to hold onto what little of Finnick I have left, that's why I haven't washed the sheets, or cleaned his room

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

The song ended, but my pain filled sobs still sounded across the room.

But then I realized, he really is in my heart, my head, and my soul, as I said before, we were, and still are one. That song is the story of me and Finnick, Annie Cresta, and Finnick Odair, Annie and Finnick Odair.

**This is my first story, so any feedback is welcome! I didn't really know what to do with the second half of the story.**


End file.
